jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/TOP TEN - Schlachten
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Hallo liebe Leser! Ich freue mich sehr, mit diesem Blog die dritte Staffel der TOP TEN-Reihe eröffnen zu dürfen. Wir haben uns wieder allerhand tolle Themen ausgesucht und ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf euer Feedback dazu. Bevor es auch schon losgeht, möchte ich noch kurz auf unser neues TOP TEN-Portal hinweisen, auf dem alle Beiträge gesammelt stehen. Auf unserer Hauptseite könnt ihr den dazugehörigen Bereich in der rechten Spalte Mitte unten finden: ein Klick auf das Banner bringt euch zum Portal und direkt darunter findet ihr stets die aktuellen Blogs. So viel dazu. Datei:--).gif Bei mir soll sich heute alles um Schlachten drehen. Ich möchte vorneweg betonen, dass ich kein Kriegsfanatiker, sondern - im Gegenteil - eher pazifistisch veranlagt bin. Deswegen bitte ich euch um Verständnis, wenn ich im Folgenden einen Kampf zu sehr verherrliche - das soll dann eigentlich bloß den „WOW-Effekt“ auf der Leinwand wie bei jedem guten Film verdeutlichen. Und Star Wars hat nun mal eine Menge an bildgewaltiger Schlachten Datei:;-).gif ---- Platz 10: Schlacht von Lola Sayu MissionLolaSayu.jpg|Ankunft LolaSayuFalle.jpg|Falle Rex-Citadel.jpg|Gegenangriff SchlachtLolaSayu.jpg|Weltraumschlacht Beginnen möchte ich mit einer Schlacht, die eigentlich mehr eine Rettungsmission als eine Schlacht war. Erst als das Fluchtschiff zerstört wurde und Verstärkung in Form einer Flotte eintreffen musste, kam es zu einem gewaltigen Gefecht, das sowohl im Weltraum als auch auf dem zerklüfteten Vulkanplaneten ausgetragen wurde. Die „Zitadellen-Trilogie“ war für mich der Höhepunkt der dritten TCW-Staffel, da das wirklich sechzig Minuten pure Action waren. Die Verfolgungsjagd zwischen den wenigen Helden und der gewaltigen Droidenarmee fand ich ja schon spannend, aber als dann auch die Kreuzer mit vier coolen Jedi-Meistern, die man sonst kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hat, eintrafen, war ich hin und weg. Besonders interessant fand ich die Position der Separatistenflotte, die zu überwinden, sowohl am Anfang als auch am Ende des Dreiteilers, das Hauptproblem der Republikaner war. ---- Platz 9: Schlacht von Corellia 650px Die Schlacht von Corellia ist vor allen den Spielern des MMORPGs bekannt. Chronologisch betrachtet nimmt der Spieler kurz vor Abschluss seiner persönlichen Klassen-Story daran teil und verfolgt entsprechend seine eigenen Interessen, die sich nicht immer mit denen seiner Fraktion decken. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich hier (was den RPG-Aspekt betrifft) wirklich empfehlen, die Weltenquest-Reihe durchzuspielen - für die Imperialen lohnt es sich, weil man den Jedi-Reihen einen vernichtenden Schlag zufügen kann und mit Auszeichnungen überhäuft wird, für die Republik, da man im Verlaufe der Quests ganze drei Mitglieder des Dunklen Rates (Hadra, Acharon und Decimus) töten kann. Was letzteren angeht: ich finde seine strategische Leistung wirklich bewundernswert. Die Tatsache, dass er sogar die der Republik zugeneigte Regierung komplett unter Kontrolle hatte, noch bevor er mit seiner Flotte eintraf, sagt eigentlich alles aus. Aus diversen Kodex-Einträgen und Dialogen geht hervor, wie genau er diese Invasion geplant hat und er hätte sicherlich Erfolg gehabt, wenn er die Einheimischen - die Corellianer waren schon immer ein wenig stur - nicht unterschätzt hätte. Dieser einzige Fehler war es, der am Ende die Niederlage und große Verluste für das Imperium bedeutete. ---- Platz 8: Schlacht von Endor Luke & Han Gefangen.jpg|Verbündete TodessternII.jpg|Falle des Imperiums Angriff auf den Todesstern.jpg|Verfolgungsjagd Zerstörung Todesstern II.jpg|Sieg der Rebellen Die Schlacht von Endor ist ohne Zweifel eine der bekanntesten überhaupt. Admiral Ackbars Zitat „Es ist eine Falle!“ beschreibt den Verlauf eigentlich ganz gut: die Rebellion hat geglaubt, dass der zweite Todesstern noch nicht einsatzbereit sei und einen Stoßtrupp losgeschickt, der den Schildgenerator um die Kampfstation ausschalten sollte, sodass die Rebellenflotte den Todesstern angreifen könne. Das Problem war bloß, dass Darth Sidious das alles genauso vorhergesehen hatte und die Rebellen-Flotte in die Mangel genommen hat. Dass die Rebellen trotzdem siegreich hervorgehen konnten, ist laut dem Artikel oben dem heldenhaften Einsatz einiger und etwas Glück zu verdanken, was mir etwas auf den Magen stößt. Daher reicht es bei mir bloß für Platz Acht. ---- Platz 7: Schlacht von Naboo Angriff auf Naboo.jpg|Eine Invasion! ZweiteSchlachtNaboo.jpg|Gungans VS Droiden Jedi-Sith-Duell.jpg|Duell im Palast Kontrollschiff-Explosion.jpg|Anakin als Held Wahrscheinlich wundern sich jetzt viele, wieso die Schlacht von Naboo in der Rangliste vor Endor gelandet ist. Trotz Gungans und ein bisschen Kitsch gefällt mir besonders das Setting auf dieser grünen Wiesenebene und auch die Szenen mit einem verwunderten Anakin im Cockpit haben mich zum Lachen gebracht. Es gibt hier einfach ein paar Momente, wie das plötzliche Zusammenklappen der Droiden oder Qui-Gons Tod, die mich persönlich mehr angesprochen haben. Vermutlich ist es einfach eine Frage der Generationen. ---- Platz 6: Schlacht von Mandalore Satine Tod.png|Kaltblütiger Mord Mandalorianische schlacht teil 3.jpg|Unerwartete Verbündete The lawless2.jpg|Chaos auf Mandalore Kampf der sith3.jpg|Kampf der Sith Die Schlacht von Sundari ist meiner Meinung nach das absolute Highlight der fünften TCW-Staffel, was die visuellen Effekte angeht. Die Kampfszenen sind extrem intensiv und vor allem die Folge 5.16 extrem bildgewaltig. Satines Tod ist ein unglaublich tragischer Moment, die emotionale Verwirrung Obi-Wans wird wunderbar dargestellt und auch seine unerwartete Allianz mit Bo-Katan sorgt für tolle Szenen. Und natürlich darf man das furiose Duell der Sith nicht vergessen, das an Geschwindigkeit und Brutalität nicht zu überbieten ist. Alles in allem eine wunderbare Schlacht, die bei TCW-Fans für einen gigantischen Cliffhangar sorgte und wieder einmal zeigte, wie sehr man sich in Sachen Animationskunst seit der ersten Folge verbessert hat. ---- Platz 5: Erste Schlacht von Geonosis Geonosis Gefangen.PNG|Rettungsmission? Jedi geonosis.jpg|Jedi VS Droiden Attack of the clones .jpg|Eine Klonarmee! Dooku vs Yoda.jpg|Duell Böse Zungen könnten behaupten, dass diese Schlacht alleine der Tollpatschigkeit zweier Jedi zu verdanken ist. Erst wurde Obi-Wan gefangen genommen, dessen Verfolgung von Jango Fett nicht ganz so unbemerkt blieb wie geplant, dann tappten Anakin und Padmé, die ihren Freund retten wollten, auch noch in die Falle und am Ende brauchte es 215 Jedi und 192.000 Klonkrieger, um die drei vor ihrer Exekution zu bewahren. Hätten Mace Windu und Yoda, die beide die Chance gehabt hätten, Dooku zu töten, richtig gehandelt, hätten sie einen drei Jahre andauernden Krieg verhindern und es bei dieser einen Schlacht belassen können, aber wie so oft standen ihre Ideale ihnen im Weg. Immerhin haben sie das Beste aus der plötzlich auftauchenden Klonarmee gemacht und sie ohne große Diskussionen sofort eingesetzt. Erwähnen möchte ich auch noch die Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis, die ein Jahr später stattfand und ebenso tolle Kampfszenen liefert. Allerdings kommt sie von der Größenordnung noch lange nicht an ihre Vorgängerin ran, weswegen nur die Erste Schlacht bei mir auf Platz 5 landet. ---- Platz 4: Schlacht von Utapau Grievous arme.jpg|Obi-Wan VS Grievous Radgleiter.jpg|Verfolgungsjagd Dead General.jpg|Sieg Battle of Utapau.jpg|Verstärkung Die Schlacht von Utapau hat ihren Platz 4 einer actiongeladenen Verfolgungsjagd und einigen lustigen Zitaten zu verdanken, denn im Verhältnis zu den anderen Schlachten passiert eigentlich ziemlich wenig Kampfhandlung zwischen den Armeen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat sie mir sehr gefallen und auch die Art, wie die Order 66 auf Utapau ausgetragen wurde, fand ich spannend. Daher gibt es für die Schlacht von Utapau einen schönen vierten Platz. ---- Platz 3: Erste Schlacht von Saleucami Eeth Koth besiegt.jpg|Gefangennahme Saleucami-Vorbereitung.jpg|Gegenschlag Erste Schlacht von Saleucami.JPG|Weltraumschlacht Saleucami-Kommandodroiden.jpg|Suche nach Grievous Bevor ich zu meinen TOP Drei komme, möchte ich noch kurz anmerken, dass wirklich eine großartige Serie ist, was Schlachten angeht. Wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, eine etwas größere Rangliste zu erstellen, wäre für Christophsis, Cato Neimoidia, Ringo Vinda, Zweite Geonosis, Dathomir, Sullust, Florrum, Umbara, Malastare, Ryloth und die ''Malevolence''-Schlacht sicher auch noch Platz gewesen.^^ Die Erste Schlacht von Saleucami wird im TCW-Staffel-2-Zweiteiler Grievous' Hinterhalt / Der Deserteur geschildert. Mithilfe einer wirklich beeindruckenden Taktik schaffen die Jedi es, Grievous abzulenken und ihren Freund zu befreien. Allerdings scheiterten sie daran, Grievous an der Flucht zu hindern und mussten sich als Konsequenz davon an einer zermürbenden Verfolgungsjagd auf der Planetenoberfläche beteiligen. Aus der Sicht eines Taktik-Droiden wäre die Schlacht letztlich ein Misserfolg für die Republik gewesen; diese empfand sie aber als Sieg, da sie mehrere Leben hat retten können. Wie man sehen kann, sind es also wirklich ihre Ideale, die die Jedi, aber auch die Republik, daran hindern, einen totalen Sieg zu erringen. ---- Platz 2: Schlacht von Kamino (21 VSY) Blockade-Kamino-angegriffen.jpg|Separatisten-Angriff Kraken-Angriff.jpg|Eigentlicher Angriff Schlacht von Kamino TCW.jpg|Verteidigung Ventress-Anakin-DNA.jpg|Kampf um die DNA Meine Lieblingsschlacht aus TCW ist die Schlacht um Kamino. Ich finde, da passt einfach alles - das separatistische Ablenkungsmanöver war eine tolle Idee, die Klone haben an der Seite der Jedi eindrucksvoll ihre Heimat verteidigt (auch wenn es kurz mal zu kitschig wurde) und die Größenordnung war gigantisch. In einem Trivia zur Folge habe ich mal Dave Filoni erzählen hören, dass er - als er in der Rohfassung die Weltraumschlacht zum ersten Mal gesehen hat - sofort sein Künstlerteam gefragt hätte, ob es möglich wäre, die Anzahl an Schiffen zu verdoppeln. Hier bekommt man wirklich mal den Eindruck, dass sowohl Republik als auch Separatisten alles rausholen, was ihnen zur Verfügung steht und sich die Schlacht zu einem einzigen Chaos entwickelt. Daher ein toller zweiter Platz für Kamino! ---- Platz 1: Schlacht von Coruscant 650px 650px Nachdem ich letztes Mal einen Platz zu wenig hatte, gibt es heute bei mir zwei erste Plätze! Zuerst zur Plünderung von Coruscant: meiner Meinung nach ein absolut brillanter Schachzug der Sith! Wenn man schon unbedingt Frieden haben muss, dann wenigstens zu seinen Gunsten! Und das geht am Besten, in dem man die Verantwortlichen von ihrer Heimatwelt weglockt, diese an sich reißt und mit dem als Verhandlungsbasis in die Friedensgespräche geht. Wer den dazugehörigen Kurzfilm noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte das dringendst nachholen! Die Hauptwelt der Republik ist aufgrund ihrer wichtigen Position natürlich ein besonders gefährdetes Ziel und wird deshalb entsprechend beschützt. Gute dreitausendsechshundert Jahre später wurde Coruscant aber erneut von einem Angriff völlig überrumpelt: über eine geheime Hyperraumroute hatte General Grievous bis ins Herzen der Republik vordringen können. Die darauffolgende Schlacht steht vor allem wegen ihrer Bildgewaltigkeit bei mir auf Platz Eins. Man braucht sich bloß das Bild oben anschauen und dann die einzelnen Schiffe zählen, um einen Eindruck von dem dort herrschenden Chaos zu bekommen. Hier konnte die Republik auch wirklich mal einen bedeutenden Sieg erringen, nachdem Anakin den Sith-Lord und Separatistenanführer Dooku enthauptet hatte. Auch wenn Grievous entkommen konnte, war so das Ende der Klonkriege in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Es sollte aber anders kommen, als die Jedi es sich vorgestellt hatten... ---- Das war meine TOP TEN der Schlachten. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:27, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:TOP TEN